risenfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение участника:Antony Greene
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Файл:C4ee8268c2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kuzura (обсуждение) 20:00, ноября 25, 2012 Characterportal На самом деле эта прозрачность кажущаяся. Она видна только на самом шаблоне, а не на результате, который даёт этот шаблон. Он просто меняет с одного оттенка серого на другой при наведении курсора. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:35, ноября 29, 2012 (UTC) :Хорошо, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:07, ноября 29, 2012 (UTC) Совершенно не понимаю, как это сделано на польской вики. Там нет никакого кода или внешнего CSS. Похоже, что дело в самих картинках и настройках внешнего вида вики. Рекомендую спросить непосредственно у автора шаблона. Если он не понимает по английски, могу привлечь Helper'a с польского портала. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:12, ноября 30, 2012 (UTC) :Всё-таки лучше бы ссылку на пример. "Несколько прозрачный" - сама по себе расплывчатая формулировка) Но по-моему, в коде задать прозрачность не получится. Только через CSS. Если вообще не указывать background, то тогда блок будет совсем прозрачным. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:41, ноября 30, 2012 (UTC) Схлопывающиеся таблицы Это Справка:Схлопывающиеся таблицы. Просто на Вики Сообщества код немного модифицирован. Можешь посмотреть соответствующие страницы MediaWiki на Вики Сообщества и ещё страницу MediaWiki:Navigation.js --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:59, декабря 8, 2012 (UTC) Справка:Продвижение Вики - советую прочитать. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:42, декабря 11, 2012 (UTC) Баннер Привет. Очень советую хотя бы бегло ознакомиться с Баннеры - советы по созданию. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:36, января 17, 2013 (UTC) Фон в таблице Нужно использовать картинку в ширину и высоту инфобокса или больше. Тогда всё получится. Лучше использовать более простой код См. здесь, совет №2. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:55, февраля 28, 2013 (UTC) :Ну вот, всё и получилось) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:16, февраля 28, 2013 (UTC) Нужно в строке перед style прописать valign="top". --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:47, февраля 28, 2013 (UTC) :Судя по последнему примеру в статье Справка:Таблицы/сворачивающиеся, "скрыть/показать" тоже можно присвоить отдельный класс. Насчёт картинок, то я не видел такое, но не исключаю, что такое можно сделать. Могу поспрашивать, если хотите, а можете сами поэкспериментировать. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:21, февраля 28, 2013 (UTC) Название во вкладке См. Справка:Заголовок Вики. На части викий есть это вики викии. Оно вкралось туда по не совсем понятной причине, поэтому просто поправь и всё. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:50, марта 12, 2013 (UTC) :Раз в месяц. Можешь сам переместить свою вики в серебряные, чтобы не ждать. А за списком Заброшенных вики я не слежу особо, поэтому просто забыл её удалить оттуда. Если сделаешь и это тоже, буду благодарен) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:15, марта 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Боюсь, что никак. Это одна из проблем с табуляцией, что никак нельзя настроить внешний вид вкладок. Сейчас это обсуждается на англ. Центральной вики. Возможно, что-то сделают с этим, но пока приходиться работать с тем, что есть. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:29, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) Наверное, меня ввели в заблуждение. Видимо, речь шла о том, что настройка tabber не так проста, а не то, что его вообще нельзя настраивать. Или речь шла о tabview. Вечно между ними путаница) Код для TES находится здесь. Соответственно тебе нужно перенести его на свою вики на страницу MediaWiki:Wikia.css и внести правки. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:23, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) Дарвин Привет. За время твоего отсутствия тут было несколько всплесков активности, но вандализма вроде бы не было. Что касается Заглавной страницы. В декабре прошлого года было выпущено глобальное обновления скина Викия - динамический макет страницы. Теперь ширина центральной части страницы с текстом подстраивается под разрешение монитора пользователя и меняет свои размеры от 700 до 1600рх. Поэтому тебе надо подумать, как изменить классы, потому что сейчас при увеличении разрешении экрана справа выползает дубликат картинки. Измени масштаб экрана в браузере и увидишь. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:48, февраля 10, 2014 (UTC) :Потому что раньше размер левой колонки был 660рх, а сейчас - 700рх. То есть даже минимальный размер сейчас шире, чем было раньше. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:02, февраля 10, 2014 (UTC)